


The Tune Will Come To You At Last

by Confiteor (Tricksterfaerie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking Celibacy Vows, First Time, M/M, Post Episode: s08e22 Clip Show, Prank Wars, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksterfaerie/pseuds/Confiteor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Sarah Blake Sam decides he's cursed and decides to take a vow of celibacy. When Dean finds out he tries to help his brother "get back on the horse" in the form of jokes and porn until he realizes his brother is truly afraid that anyone he gets that close to again will die. Eventually leading Dean to propose an interesting solution (spoiler: it involves wincest) and Dean to confront his own feelings about Sam and the life of a Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's A Feeling I Get When I Look To The West

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been bouncing around in my head all summer so I've decided to put up what parts of it I actually have written down so some chapters are missing. So this is very much a WIP.

“They’re all dead. Every woman I’ve ever really…I’m cursed Dean.”

“Is this about Sarah?”

“Yeah Dean and Jess, Madison…Amy”

Dean flinches at the last one but then starts to shake his head. “No see c’mon man that’s just…hey what about all those chicks you banged while you were soulless huh? That dude’s wife and that hippie girl and–” 

“Annie?”

Dean doesn't really have an answer to that he supposes Sam has a point but he tries anyway. “You’re not cursed Sam. It’s the life. It’s just what it means to be a freaking Winchester alright.”

“No. No Dean because Cassie, Lisa, they’re still out there, they’re still alive.”

Dean nods but looks away from his brother. They are both quiet for a long moment.

“Hey Sam, you uh, you ever…you know…like with a guy?” Dean grins but the look on Sam’s face makes it fade quickly.

Sam starts and has to clear his throat. “I made out with Brady this one time at party at Stanford. I was drunk and I didn't know he was a demon.”

“Damn Sammy.” Dean paces to the other end of the room. He hears Sam sigh and then he says. 

“For the record, Lucifer claimed my prom date was possessed too.”

Dean turns back to his brother. “So what are you going to do huh? Just take a vow of celibacy or whatever?”

“Maybe, yeah. I just don’t want to lose anyone else.”

"That's absurd."

"No. No it's not. And besides it's none of your business anyway so just let go."

Sam gets up to leave and Dean drops into one of the old wooden chairs. He hates seeing Sam in pain. He hates what this life has cost his brother and he wonders if he'll ever have the sort of life he deserves.


	3. And The Forests Will Echo With Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam and Dean have started a relationship they decided to go on a date that leads to a prank war

They drive for hours to one of the last remaining drive in theaters and get a big bucket of popcorn and cups of soda. They watch silently until Sam bangs his knee against Dean's and they lean into each other kissing gently; licking the taste of salt and butter off each other's lips. Eventually, Dean slides down in his seat to give Sam a slow blow job, letting Sam's come pool on his tongue amd sits up to spit into his paper cup swishing it around with the dregs of flat cola and ice water. 

"Hey Sammy I dare you to drink it." Dean jokes and Sam remembers a mason jar and a prank war and he laughs. 

"I'm sorry about the beer bottle and the crazy glue that time" 

Dean grins, "I deserved it for the itching powder." 

"Yeah you did."

Sam takes Dean's wrist and kisses the palm of his brother's hand.

The next day Sam finds that the desktop picture on his laptop has been changed to a grainy picture of his younger self asleep in the shotgun seat of the Impala with a plastic spoon hanging out of the side of his mouth.

Two days later Dean is woken up at five am by The Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy blaring over the bunker's retro PA system. Dean walks grumbling into the kitchen and asking Sam if he's truly lost his mind…for real this time.

"Sorry I can't hear you the music's too loud." Sam says standing at the stove.

“Smartass.” Dean says under his breath and tries not to laugh, tries not to kiss his beautiful brother senseless before he is presented with a large penis shaped fluffy pancake complete with balls that Sam would later tell his brother he learned from a punk rock chic in the dorms at Stanford.

"Kinky" Dean says and Sam rolls his eyes before turning to leave.

"This the best you can do?" Dean calls after him shoveling a large bite of pancake into his mouth.

"Wash your plate when you're done," Sam calls over his shoulder, “I promised Garth we'd look into a walking skeleton in Iowa, he thinks it might be witches."


	4. 'Cause You Know Sometimes Words Have Two Meanings

They go back the old church on the night of a full moon. Dean paces for a bit looking out the windows, leaning against the altar. They pass a bottle of whiskey back and forth as they talk Sam walks nine times slowly around the fading devil's trap on the floor.

They get to talking about marriage. Dean makes a joke about Vegas and Sam remembers Becky, tells Dean that maybe if she'd just asked maybe he would have gone to the reunion with her.

"No." Dean says "you probably wouldn't have."

Sam just shrugs.

They talk about Jessica and how to Sam pictured proposing to her and Dean talks about the djinn wish and how happy they looked and how badly Dean wanted it to be real. Wanted Sam to be happy.

When Dean says that Sam deserved to marry someone who loves him so much, someone who feels like a best friend makes him feel happy to be alive every minute, Sam steps close to his brother and whispers “Yes, I do.” Before kissing him. 

The stumble back out to the car and Sam grins at his brother.

“Dude, did we just get married?”

“Shut up Sam.”

“Should I carry you over the threshold when we get back to the bunker?”

“You are totally the bride.”

Sam makes a joke about wearing white and Dean thinks about Lucifer and he tells Sam he has to promise never to wear a white suit. It makes Sam nervous but he agrees.  
“I want a ring.” Sam says.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk”


End file.
